Love The Way You Lie
by Soluna125
Summary: Inuyasha finds himself in a bad situation where he is acting out of character. However, he can't stop himself. Based on the song "Love the way you lie" by eminem ft rihanna. Rated M just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the song

**Love The Way You Lie**

_Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

I was unsure of why I continued to be cruel to her. I couldn't help it she just got me so angry. I sat on the couch and watched her sitting on the floor across from me.

She still had a tear stained face but was no longer crying. Her clothes were torn and her hair was messy. Even with the marks I put on her and her current condition, she was beautiful.

I didn't understand why she stayed with me. Maybe it was for the same reason I stayed with her, love, who knows. But I was sure of one thing I was one lucky guy.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now there's a steel knife  
>In my windpipe<br>I can't breathe  
>But I still fight<br>While I can fight  
>As long as the wrong feels right<br>It's like I'm in flight_

We were so good together, in my opinion. She was my best friend. We lived together for a few years now. Even though we argued and fought we stayed together. I was unsure if I could live without her.

No matter what we went though I would always fight for her.

_High of a love  
>Drunk from the hate<br>It's like I'm huffing paint  
>And I love it the more that I suffer<br>I suffocate  
>And right before I'm about to drown<br>She resuscitates me  
>She fucking hates me<br>And I love it  
>Wait<em>

We were fighting again, not physically but verbally. "Stupid bitch!" I yelled. She continued to cry as I verbally attacked her. "You can't do anything right. Everything I ask you to do you screw up!" I looked at her crying but couldn't stop myself "I can't believe how dumb you are! Stupid dumb bitch. That's all you are, that's all you'll ever be."

"I hate you." She said.

"You hate me? You could do anything without me. I'm all you have."

"I can't." I heard her whisper. She held her head low as she stood up off the floor.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't be with you, not like this. You can't talk to me like that anymore."

"I'll talk to you however I wanna talk to you."

"Inuyasha please...can't you see how you constantly push me away. I can't deal with this anymore." She ran up the stairs quickly. Slowly I followed after her. She was just where I thought she'd be, in our room packing.

_Where you going  
>I'm leaving you<br>No you ain't  
>Come back<br>We're running right back  
>Here we go again<br>It's so insane  
>Cause when it's going good<br>It's going great  
>I'm Superman<br>With the wind in his bag  
>She's Lois Lane<em>

"Where you going?" I asked grabbing her arm. She shook me off and looked at me.

"Away from this, away from you. I can't live like this any longer."

"Sango...I'm sorry."

"Your sorry isn't good enough anymore." She said as tears started to build up in her eyes again. Maybe this time she meant it. Maybe she was really leaving. She couldn't.

"I'll change. Don't go. Please." I said gently. She looked at me with softer eyes. "I love you. Don't go." I said even softer than the first time. Finally the tears that she let build up fell from her eyes. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and let out her soft whimpers.

"I love you so much Inuyasha." She said still crying. I held her tight, fearing the fact that I almost lost her just a few seconds ago.

We were peaceful that night. No screaming, no smashing, no hitting. It was just the two of us enjoying each other's presence. We barely did that anymore. Every day I spent with her was like the first for me. I wonder if I still made her feel like that. I hope I did.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" She asked intertwining our fingers together.

"Of course we will. We're perfect together. Don't you think so?" I answered moving closer to her.

"I hope so." She smiled. Then she put my hands to her chest. "Do you feel that?" She asked. I nodded my head. "That's my heart. That's what happens every time you're around."

"Every time?" I asked. She nodded yes and I could feel my chest tighten. She did love me. Perhaps more than she should have. I was dangerous for her just as she was dangerous for me.

"It's because I love you." She said taking me out of my thoughts. I smiled and kissed all of her fingers gently. I knew our bliss wouldn't last long but still it was nice to dream.

_But when it's bad  
>It's awful<br>I feel so ashamed  
>I snap<br>Who's that dude  
>I don't even know his name<br>I laid hands on her  
>I'll never stoop so low again<br>I guess I don't know my own strength  
><em>  
>I woke up and saw she was gone. I walked out the room and down the steps towards the kitchen. She was there all right. On the stove there were cooking pancakes on a low flame but she was by the counter on the phone. I quietly walked to the living room and picked up the phone.<p>

"You sure you're ok?" A deep male voice said on the other line.

"Yeah. We made up."

"Sango how many times?" He took a dramatic pause. "How many times will you let him hurt you before you leave him?"

"I...I don't know." Her voice was low. "You wouldn't understand...I love him. And I know he loves me he just has a hard time expressing himself when he's angry."

"Just because he's angry doesn't mean you can be his punching bag..." The man trailed off.

"I know you're only looking out for me but please, try to understand."

"I don't think I ever will. You have me, a man who would treat you like a queen, a man who loves you and would shower you with anything you desire. Why won't you just come with me?"

"I can't leave him. Not now anyways. But you know I do care. You're a great friend and a good hearted man. Take care ok?"

"Yeah ok. You always have a place in my heart and home. I love you." He finished off.

"Ok..." She said before putting the phone down. I sat there with my blood boiling. She was cheating on me. How could she? I thought...I thought she loved me, but obviously I was wrong.

"I have you're breakfast babe." She yelled walking into the living room surprised to see me there. "Making a phone call?" She asked approaching me. As soon as she reached me I swiftly turned around and hit her over her head with the phone. I didn't even realize I did it until she was on the floor with blood oozing out of her head. I started to panic. What did I do?

"Sango? Please tell me you're ok?" She didn't answer. I put her head on my lap and checked her pulse. She was breathing. I grabbed the phone and dialed the emergency room number. An ambulance came and took her away.

_Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

There I was sitting in a chair across from the woman I loved the most. She had bandages wrapped around her head and had been in a comma for three days. The sound of the constant beep was driving me crazy, but at least it allowed me to know she was alive. How could I hurt her?

_You ever love somebody so much  
>You can barely breathe<br>When you're with them  
>You meet<br>And neither one of you  
>Even know what hit 'em<br>Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
>Yeah them chills<br>Used to get 'em  
>Now you're getting fucking sick<br>Of looking at 'em_

When she came home things were back to normal. I helped to nurse her back to health. I did want her to get better.

"Thank you." She said giving me a smile as I handed her a cup of water. It was nice to see her smile again.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole..."

"It's ok." She cut me off. It was silent and uncomfortable. "Why did you hit me? What did I do?" She asked looking in her cup.

"I...overheard you on the phone with a guy. What was that about?" She looked up at me shocked.

"Well when we were fighting I had called him to pick me up but then we made up so I let him know."

"I don't want you talking to him anymore." I said sitting next to her. She didn't look or answer me. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "Got it?"

"Ok." She said rolling her eyes.

"I don't wanna hear or catch you talking to him."

"You can't control me Inuyasha."

"Where's this coming from?"

"You can't continue to cut me off from the outside world, my family, my friends it's not fair."

"It's because they're all bad influences. They would be the reason we would break apart."

"I don't understand why you do this."

"Do what?" I asked annoyed.  
>"Act crazy. Whenever I don't do something exactly how you want it's an issue." What could I say to her?<p>

"I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were-"

"You did!" I shouted over her.

_You swore you've never hit 'em  
>Never do nothing to hurt 'em<br>Now you're in each other's face  
>Spewing venom<br>And these words  
>When you spit 'em<br>You push  
>Pull each other's hair<br>Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
>Throw 'em down<br>Pin 'em  
>So lost in the moments<br>When you're in 'em_

"When you scream at me like that you are acting crazy."

"Well if I'm so crazy why do stay with me?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Well I do." She looked up at me. "You have no other options. Your parents disowned you. Your friends hate you. And you're a total bitch to everyone else."

"I'm not a bitch!"

"You are. You're just a worthless bitch who cleans up after her boyfriend. You'll never be anything more than my personal slave and sex toy." The next thing I knew there was a cup slammed into the wall behind me.

"I fucking hate you!" She screamed and slapped me. I easily pushed her to the floor but this time she fought back. She kicked and punched until I finally grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. "I hate you Inuyasha! I fucking hate you!" She continued screaming. I pulled my fist back and punched her in the gut. She gasped for air as her eyes closed and more tears streamed out of her eyes. She stopped struggling against me so I let her go, bad mistake. She grabbed my shirt and ripped it. My reflexes kicked in and I tried to hold her down but she was already up. I shoved her to the wall and she gasped in surprise.

"I don't wanna hurt you." I said facing her towards me and lifted her up pushing myself onto her so she couldn't escape.

"You mean you don't want to hurt me any more than you already have." She hissed in my face. I was losing my patience.

"Look." I said grabbing her face in my hand. "I don't like hurting you."

"You could've fooled me."

"Shut up." I said pushing her harder against the wall. "Just shut up. If you listened to me you wouldn't be in this situation."

"If you could control your anger we wouldn't be in this situation. Now let me go." She said moving her face out of my hand. I grabbed her harder. "Let go." She said. After a few seconds of struggling she stopped and looked at me. Then spit came flying in my face.

"Bitch!" I screamed and pushed her more on the wall with my body.

"Stop." She cried out.

"No. You're disrespectful and need to be taught." I wiped the spit off my face and crushed my body even harder on hers.

"Inuyasha please, you're hurting me." She cried out even louder. I slapped her until blood poured out of her mouth. "I hate you." She screamed again. I started to fondle her and lift up her shirt. "So you gonna rape me now? That's a new low, even for you." Then it clicked I was going too far. I moved back and she fell on the floor with a thud.

_It's the rage that took over  
>It controls you both<br>So they say it's best  
>To go your separate ways<br>Guess that they don't know ya  
>Cause today<br>That was yesterday  
>Yesterday is over<br>It's a different day  
>Sound like broken records<br>Playin' over_

She stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "You done?" I looked at her with rage in my eyes. "Are you? You finally done beating me up?" She walked to the stairs and looked at me with tears on the brim of her eyes. "I hope you're happy with your actions." Her voice was low. She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I felt bad. I always felt bad. I needed to apologize and make things right. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

_But you promised her  
>Next time you'll show restraint<br>You don't get another chance  
>Life is no Nintendo game<br>But you lied again  
>Now you get to watch her leave<br>Out the window  
>Guess that's why they call it window pane<em>

"Sango can I talk to you?" I said quietly. I could hear the water running. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Still she didn't answer. "Please come out and talk to me." I could hear her turn the water off. "Please." Slowly she opened the door.

"What?" It was evident she was crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get that out of hand."

"Sorry isn't gonna do it this time. You took it way too far."

"But..." I moved closer to her and she moved away.

"Look I think I need to get away for a while."

"Sango don't." I begged. She walked over the room we shared and pulled out a pre packed bag. "You're not really leaving are you?" She walked past me and down the stairs. She really was leaving. Her hand was reaching for the door and I had to stop her. "Sango wait." I said grabbing her shoulder. "You don't have to go." She shook me off and continued to open the door.

"I'll be back for the rest of my stuff later." She said and left. I saw her get into a car. She was leaving me...for him.

_Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

I knew she was hurting the way I was. I felt bad for hurting her. I drove her out of the house we made a home.

_Now I know we said things  
>Did things<br>That we didn't mean  
>And we fall back<br>Into the same patterns  
>Same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad  
>As mine is<br>You're the same as me  
>But when it comes to love<br>You're just as blinded  
><em>  
>I heard a knock on the door the next morning. Quickly I went to open it. There she was, with the bag she left with in her hand.<p>

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. I moved aside and closed the door when she came in. Never did her eyes meet mine.

"Are you staying?"

"Should I?"

"Sango of course you should stay. This is your home, our home." She didn't say anything. "So where'd you go?" Still she didn't say anything. She silently sat on the couch rubbing her eyes.

"I stayed with a friend."

"What friend?" I continued to ask as I sat by her.

"Just a friend." She laid her head on my chest. I couldn't help but lay my head on top of hers.

"Was it him?" I asked. It was the first time in a while that our conversation was quiet.

"Does it matter?"

"It does." She paused for a moment.

"It was him."

"I thought I asked you to stay away from him." I could feel myself getting angry.

"Look Inuyasha I didn't come here to fight." She said standing up. As soon as she did there was a knock on the door. "I came to say goodbye." I watched her open the door and a few people came in. I recognized them instantly it was our old friends, Kagome, Miroku, Koga and Ayame.  
>"What are they doing here?" I asked eyeing them.<p>

"Their helping me get my stuff." She said closing the door behind them.

"Sango wait just think about things." She ignored me and went up to the room we shared. Kagome, Ayame and Koga were putting her clothes in her closet in duffle bags while Miroku was standing over her helping get stuff out the dresser. "Stop!" I yelled snatching the things in her hand. "You're not leaving!" I said holding her arms.

"Get off, you're hurting me." She said trying to wiggle out my grasp.

"No! Not until you tell me you're staying."

"I'm not!" She yelled in my face. I let her go and started ripping everything out of everyone's hands, ripping her clothes in the process. "Stop it!" She yelled grabbing my arm. "Stop ruining my stuff." She continued to cry out.

"Inuyasha relax." Kagome chimed in.

"Not until she tells me she's staying with me." I stopped to look at Sango.

"I'm sorry but I can't." She whispered. I lifted my hand and struck her. She fell back into the wall. "I hate you!" She screamed.

"I hate you too! Stupid bitch." I yelled. 'Our' friends got between us ready to protect her.

"I hate you so much you ruined my life!" She yelled.

"You ruined your own life."

"You're terrible to me! You fucking bastard!" She said trying to get closer to me. Miroku and Kagome held her back as Koga and Ayame tried to push me out the room.

"You're a fucking miserable bitch! All you do is complain and nag! Fuck you Sango! Fuck you!"

"I hate you so much! You're so damn evil. You're disgusting you know that you're disgusting!" Her words were muffled by her tears. She somehow managed to get out of their hold and get closer to me. "I hate you!" She screamed in my face and before I could touch her Koga and Ayame moved me further back.

"I can't believe I wasted two years being faithful to you!" I smirked. "Good thing I learned by the third." Her face was full of shock and hurt.

"I hate you!" She said almost hitting me but Miroku grabbed her back. She held onto the door so he couldn't pull her too far back.

"All of the girls I cheated with were better than you. Not a day went by that I didn't sleep with another woman!"

"You're a fucking pig! I hope you get a disease! I hate you so much!" She cried out louder trying to get to me.

"And you're a worthless nagging bitch! Without me you're nothing! I bet after today you'll still come back to me."

"I hate you so much. Don't you ever come near me again! Never again." She cried out. Her voice was low and her eyes were red from crying. By now I knew her self-esteem was so low that she'd come back to me in no time.

_Baby please come back  
>It wasn't you<br>Baby it was me  
>Maybe our relationship<br>Isn't as crazy as it seems  
>Maybe that's what happens<br>When a tornado meets a volcano  
>All I know is<br>I love you too much  
>To walk away though<em>

They got her out and I could see her crying as she left the house. I went outside to go meet her. She looked at me and silent tears continued to cascade down her face as she sniffled every now and then.

"You're not really leaving are you?" As soon as they heard my voice they rushed over to her.

"Go away Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Just give us a sec." She said wiping one of her eyes. They all looked between us before they left. I waited until they were in the car before I looked at her. "Why?" She asked as her voice trembled.

"Why what?"

"Why do you intentionally try and hurt me?" She asked.

"I don't want to hurt you Sango. I love you."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

"When you love someone you should want the best for them."

"I do want the best for you."

"But you continue to treat me like crap." She said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't mean to." She finally looked up at me for longer than a second. She looked so broken, I never saw her like that before. This was her final straw she couldn't take it anymore. It made my heart ache. "I don't want to hurt you. I...I love you." I said grabbing her into a hug. Much to my surprise she accepted it and hugged me back.

"Let's go Sango!" Koga called.

"Sango...please don't go." I whispered in her hair. "I need you." This caused more tears to leave her eyes.

"I need you too."

"So you'll stay?" I asked.

_Come inside  
>Pick up your bags off the sidewalk<br>Don't you hear sincerity  
>In my voice when I talk<br>Told you this is my fault  
>Look me in the eyeball<br>Next time I'm pissed  
>I'll aim my fist<br>At the dry wall_

She nodded and went over to the waiting people. After a few minutes she waved to them and they drove off.

"Let's go inside." I said grabbing her wrists. We went inside and looked around at the mess.

"We have a lot to fix up." She said.

"Yeah but come with me first." I led her to the kitchen and got her some water. She eagerly drank it and sat on the counter. "I'm really sorry." I said again.

"Me too." She grabbed my hand and pulled me between her legs. "I missed you, I missed us."

"Me too." I said kissing her. It was a hungry kiss. It deepened and she grabbed onto the front of my shirt and I held her close. I picked her up off the counter and moved her to the kitchen floor laying on top of her. She smiled as I crushed my lips back onto hers. I gently moved my hand up her leg and to her panties, her skirt making it easier to get to. She gasped as I touched her gently. I kissed down her neck and back up to her ear lobe sucking there.

"Inuyasha." She moaned. I quickly took off her under ware and decided I couldn't wait any longer. I unzipped my jeans and kicked them off along with my boxers. She looked up at me, making eye contact I smirked and moved my growing erection towards her entrance. I teased her opening for a little while causing her eyes to flutter open and closed. When I figured she'd least expect it I stuck it in her hard. Her eyes bulged open and looked at me surprised. I moved fast in and out not caring whether it hurt her or not. Her nails gripped my hips tight causing marks to form. I knew I was hurting her but it was the only way I could hurt her directly without her realizing. I pushed harder and harder into her and I could hear her pants and whimpers grow louder as I got closer to my climax. Finally she came with me not far behind. Her walls clenched and unclench around my dick. I looked in her eyes she had a few tear marks on either side of her face. I knew I hurt her but it was ok because she would be fine. I pulled out and put my boxers on leaving her there on the floor with her thoughts.

It wasn't long before I heard her enter the room. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If I stay you have to promise that you won't hurt me anymore."

"And if I don't promise?" I asked getting off the bed.

"Then I'll have to go, for good." I looked at her. She was serious.

"I won't hit you ever again. I promise." I said kissing her forehead and pulling her into a hug. I knew it was a wasted promise. How many promises did I make to her and actually keep, none probably.

_Next time  
>There will be no next time<br>I apologize  
>Even though I know it's lies<br>I'm tired of the games  
>I just want her back<br>I know I'm a liar  
>If she ever tries to fucking leave again<br>I'mma tie her to the bed  
>And set the house on fire<em>

Things were going better than expected. We were getting along and we even were able to fix up our tattered house.

"I want to take you some place nice." I told her one day as we sat on the couch watching an old movie.

"Like where?"

"Anywhere you'd like to go."

"Wherever you want to take me I'll go."

"I guess it's a surprise then." I laughed standing up. "Go get dressed, wear something real nice." She giggled and ran up the stairs to get ready. I looked at my clothes and went upstairs to follow my own advice.

We got to the restaurant at around nine. Everything seemed to be going great. She looked gorgeous, the restaurant was nice and cozy and we were getting along.

"Can I take your order?" a young pretty waitress asked. I smiled at her, much to Sango's disapproval.

"Yeah I'll take a steak," I said looking over the menu again. "I'll also take a baked potato on the side." I said putting the menu down.

"And you?" she asked focusing her attention on Sango.

"I'll have-" she began but I cut her off.

"She'll have the same." I said finishing off.

"Wait I'll have an order of ravioli's instead. You know I'm a vegetarian." She finished.

"A little meat wouldn't hurt."

"Ok." The waitress said getting annoyed. "What will it be?"

"She'll take the steak and baked potato." I confirmed. She walked away before either of us had a chance to change our mind.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Control me; you have to control everything I do."

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"You mean what you think is best." I wanted to slap her. How dare she question me like this. Our food came out and we ate in silence.

"You're not gonna eat your steak?" I asked.

"No." she said without looking at me.

"I paid for it, so you have to eat it."

"I don't eat meat." She quietly insisted.

"I don't care, eat it."

"No."

"Eat the damn piece of steak."

"I said no." by now I was standing up.

"Eat the steak or I'm going to make you eat it." She rolled her eyes and looked away. It was time to teach her a lesson. I grabbed the back of her hair with one hand and the steak with my other. "Eat it." I said shoving it into her face. She screamed, quickly gaining the attention of those around us.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"Eat it!" I shoved it down he throat and she started to choke. She was crying and fighting me. I hated her; she always turned things into a bigger deal than it had to be. All I wanted her to do was eat what I bought her.

Our romantic night out quickly turned into our nightmare out. One of the waiters tried to get me off of her but I punched him in the face and others came to aid him.

"You stupid bitch!" I yelled punching her on the face. She started to cough up steak and blood. "You don't ever let me do anything nice for you. You always have to be dramatic." I punched her again. She stopped moving entirely. Her eyes were closing and opening.

"Call an ambulance!" I heard a voice yell out. Things were looking bad for me. I took one look around and ran out of the restaurant. If I stuck around I would have gotten arrested.

_Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<em>

There she was lying in the hospital bed. All I could do was watch her unconscious form, the only thing letting me know she was alive was her steady beeping from the machine hooked up to her. I overheard a doctor saying that she had a concussion. I was worried because she'd been lying there for two weeks.

Suddenly I saw her stir. Not once has she moved before. I opened my eyes and watched more intently from my spot behind the see-through glass exposing her room. She moved again. It looked like she was moaning but I wouldn't know for sure. Finally her eyes opened, she looked around confused. After blinking a few times she sat up. Her eyes caught mine and it became an intense stare off. Tears started to run down her pale face. She was beyond angry with me. I bit my lip and hoped she would forgive me. I stepped toward the door to enter but doctors pushed me aside and ran into the room. They were fussing about her recovery. Checking and analyzing her making sure she was ok. As soon as they left I went in.

"You ok?" I asked breaking the silence.

"No." she was almost inaudible.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Me too." She responded after a while. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I missed you." She whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I whispered back. I guess together weren't that bad, we would make it.

**A/N:** I hoped every one enjoyed my story. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading :) -Soluna


End file.
